This invention relates to a device or apparatus for use in maintaining postural alignment in a seated position. The device is particularly useful for those who spend the major part of the work day in a seated position at a desk. The invention also relates to a method for facilitating the maintenance of postural alignment in a seated position.
It is well known that sitting all day wreaks havoc on one's back. Those whose occupations require sitting in the same seat all day long, with hardly a break, are those especially prone to chronic back pain and spinal discomfort. Most office workers suffer from back pain occasioned by improper posture while seated in front of their computers.